turkey_gamezfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is a point-and-click survival horror game developed and published by Scott Cawthon on November 10, 2014. It was released on Microsoft Windows, Android, iOS and Windows Phone. Like its predecessor, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 involves the player playing as a security guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, and watching over the 'new and improved' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza while defending themselves from the many animatronics roaming around the pizzeria. Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 2 behaves very similar to its predecessor, as it involves the player playing as a security guard called Jeremy Fitzgerald who watches the cameras of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and tries to defend themselves from the many different animatronics who wander through the different rooms of the pizzeria. The player can view the cameras by clicking the box at the bottom right of the screen, and can change the camera view by clicking on the different rooms of the map. In the office, there is a vent entrance on the left and right sides of the office, which can't be closed but the player can turn on a light in the vent to see if an animatronic is in there. In front of the player is a giant doorway which can't be closed, however the player can shine their new flashlight into it to see if any animatronics are in front of them. Unlike the original game, there is no power supply for the building, meaning that it will never go dark, however the player's flashlight has limited power, and using it will consume power until it eventually runs out, which will then make the player extremely vulnerable as they won't be able to see where any animatronics are. A new feature has been added which allows the player to put on a Freddy Fazbear mask by clicking a box at the bottom left of the screen, which can fool most animatronics to leave your office if they enter, however some animatronics will ignore the mask and attack you anyway. Once again, each night starts at 12AM, and the player must survive until 6AM to beat the night. There are five nights available, however a sixth night becomes available once all five are completed. Completing the sixth night will unlock a custom night, which allows the player to change the difficulty of each animatronic for the night. There are a total of ten animatronics in the game in total, which are listed below: *'Withered Freddy '- Withered Freddy is an old and withered version of Freddy Fazbear. He has a similar design to the original Freddy Fazbear, except his head is slightly different and he has rips all over his fur and body. Withered Freddy will become active on the second or third night, and will walk through the main hall in front of the player before eventually entering their office. The player must instantly put on their Freddy mask as soon as Withered Freddy enters the room to avoid death. *'Withered Bonnie '- Withered Bonnie is an old and withered version of Bonnie the Bunny. He has a similar design to his original counterpart, except he is missing his left arm and his face, which is replaced by two red pupils for eyes. Withered Bonnie will become active on the second right and will walk through the main hall in front of the player before entering the office, but can also enter from the west vent. If he enters the office, the player must instantly put on the Freddy mask to avoid death. *'Withered Chica '- Withered Chica is an old and withered version of Chica the Chicken. She has a similar design to her original counterpart, except she lacks hands and has a much larger jaw that before. Withered Chica will become active on the second right and will walk through the main hall in front of the player before entering the office, but can also enter from the east vent. If she enters the office, the player must instantly put on the Freddy mask to avoid death. *'Withered Foxy '- Withered Foxy is an old and withered version of Foxy the Pirate Fox. He has a very similar design to his original counterpart, except he is much more withered than before. Withered Foxy will become active on the second night, and is once again one of the more unique animatronics in the game. Withered Foxy will start in the Parts & Services room and will gradually get closer to your office through the main hallway. The player must shine their flashlight at him a lot while he is there to reset him and put him back in the Parts & Services room. Withered Foxy also ignores the Freddy mask, and will instantly jump at the player and kill them if he gets too close to their office. *'Toy Freddy '- Toy Freddy is a new and improved version of Freddy Fazbear. He is much more glossy and colourful than the original Freddy Fazbear, and is the main mascot for the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Toy Freddy will become active very early (usually on the second night) and will travel through the pizzeria and the main hall to get to the player. If he enters the office, the player must instantly put on the Freddy mask to avoid death. *'Toy Bonnie '- Toy Bonnie is a new and improved version of Bonnie the Bunny. He is much more glossy and colourful than the original Bonnie as he is a shiny light blue colour and carries a red electric guitar. Toy Bonnie will become active on the first night and can travel through the pizzeria and can get to the player either through the main hallway or through the west vent. If Toy Bonnie appears in the vent or in the office, the player must instantly put on the Freddy mask to avoid death. *'Toy Chica '- Toy Chica is a new and improved version of Chica the Chicken. She is much more glossy and colourful than the original Chica, and is also much more feminine in design, while her bib says 'Let's Party!' instead of 'Let's Eat!!!'. Toy Chica will become active on the first night and will travel through the pizzeria and can appear in either the main hall or in the east vent. If Toy Chica appears in the vent or in the office, the player must instantly put on the Freddy mask to avoid death. *'Mangle '- Mangle is a new and improved version of Foxy the Pirate Fox. She is much more colourful than her original counterpart, however Mangle has become a 'mangle' of wires and parts since she is taken apart by children every day, while also having two heads. Mangle will start in Kid's Cove and will move through the pizzeria on the roof. Mangle can appear in the main door of the office or the east vent. If she appears, the player must put on the Freddy mask to avoid her from entering. She initially won't kill the player, but will create noise which will attract animatronics much quicker. *'Balloon Boy '- Balloon Boy is a new child-like animatronic in the game. He is a small child animatronic who carries a bundle of balloons and a sign saying 'Balloons!'. Balloon Boy starts in the Game Room and will travel through the west rooms before appearing in the west vent. If BB appears in the west vent, the player must instanty put on the Freddy mask to avoid BB from entering. Balloon Boy won't actually kill the player when he enters, but will instead constantly laugh and disable the player's flashlight, making them much more vulnerable to animatronics like Withered Foxy. *'Puppet '- The Puppet is a large black and white puppet animatronic in the game. It is a thin black puppet with a large white mask with purple streaks under its pupil-less eyes. The Puppet will hide in a gift box in the Prize Corner of the pizzeria, and the player must continuously wind a music box in the Prize Corner by going on its camera view and wind it to keep the Puppet asleep. If the player doesn't wind the music box enough, the Puppet will wake up and will jumpscare and kill the player after a few seconds as the Puppet also ignores the Freddy mask and can't be stopped once woken up. *'Golden Freddy '- Golden Freddy is an old and withered version of Golden Freddy. He is a withered golden bear animatronic which appears on later nights and will randomly appear in the office in a pile on the floor. To get rid of Golden Freddy, the player must flip the camera back up in order to remove him, or Golden Freddy will jumpscare the player, even if they wear the Freddy mask. Plot Set in 1987, the player character, whose name is later revealed to be Jeremy Fitzgerald, has started working as a night watch security guard at the improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. As he did in the previous game, a certain Freddy Fazbear's Pizza employee calls Jeremy on the phone in the office at the beginning of each night to explain both gameplay and parts of the backstory surrounding the restaurant. He explains that the "new" (at the time) animatronics, which have special facial recognition software to protect the children from potential harm, were not programmed with a proper night mode; when things go silent, their programming tells them that they are in the wrong room and they seek out the nearest source of noise to find people to entertain, which happens to be in the office. As in the previous game, the animatronics' programming tells them that there should not be people in the restaurant after hours, so when they encounter Jeremy, they believe he is an animatronic endoskeleton without a costume and stuff him into a spare Freddy Fazbear suit, killing him in the process. The man on the phone explains that this restaurant has an unlimited power source at night, unlike the previous location, but there are no doors blocking access to the office, requiring the player to use a spare Freddy Fazbear mask to trick most animatronics into thinking he is not an endoskeleton; he gives additional tips to help the player survive their shift. As more enemy characters appear as the game progresses, the man on the phone informs Jeremy of the characters' presence, their movement patterns, and some background information on their presence in the game. For example, the man on the phone explains that the older animatronics are in the new restaurant, and have been retrofitted with the new technology, but as they did not work properly they are kept for spare parts. As the game progresses, it is hinted that something is going on during the day, as the man on the phone mentions that rumors are going around and, later, that a police investigation is going on regarding the restaurant. It is hinted in Atari-styled minigames that the restaurant has had a troubled past, as it was apparently the location of a mass murder in which five children were killed by a someone portrayed as a purple-colored man. On the game's fifth night, Jeremy is informed by the man on the phone that the restaurant has been put on lock-down due to an event that he will not describe but which is in place to make sure no employees, present or former, can come in or go out. The man also mentions that the position of the restaurant's day shift security has a vacancy and Jeremy may be promoted to it, and that the owner of the older restaurant named "Fredbear's Family Diner" will be contacted for more information on the animatronics. On the sixth night, the man on the phone informs Jeremy that the restaurant has been shut down for undisclosed reasons, although mentioning the use of a "spare yellow suit" and an issue of the animatronics not functioning properly. He also tells Jeremy that he will be taking over as night shift security guard when the restaurant reopens. If Jeremy is successful in surviving the sixth night, he is promoted to day shift to cover a birthday party on the next day to make sure the animatronics do not cause any problems. In the custom night level, Jeremy is replaced by a new player character named Fritz Smith due to Jeremy's promotion. If the player manages to win the custom night, they discover Fritz has been fired for "tampering with the animatronics" and "odor", a call back to the previous game's custom level message. A newspaper that is shown in the winning screen of the sixth night says that the restaurant will close down and the newer animatronics will be scrapped; however, the older ones will be saved for when the restaurant reopens, hinting at the events of the first game. Category:Point-and-click games Category:Survival games Category:Horror games Category:PC games Category:Windows games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's games Category:Indie games